


'Missing'

by Nainers



Category: Bravest Warriors (TV)
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, I'm tired, It's late, Late night thoughts, One Shot, after season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nainers/pseuds/Nainers
Summary: Danny isn't taking Chris's disappearance very well.





	

Chris was gone. 

 

Danny knew this. It was a fact. Chris was currently missing from this reality. From this world. 

 

“Missing” Oh how Danny hated how much he clung to that word. “Missing”: not being able to find something because it is not in its expected place. Not ‘gone’. 

 

His nightmares worsened after Chris left. This was also a fact. Danny didn’t want to admit it; but he knew it was true. The heavy guilt that haunted him, the millions of lives he took, he ruined. He shouldered it, carried on. Now, now it was worse. The guilt grew to be unbearable. It was his fault Wallows arm was missing. It was his fault Beth almost got possessed.  He needed Chris. Danny needed his best friend, his brother. He needed the hushed reassurance that he did the right thing, there’s nothing he could do, that he was still a good person. Needless to say, sleepless nights became more frequent. 

 

He missed Chris. 

 

_ “I’m ‘missing’ him”.  _

 

Letting out a bitter, hollow laugh Danny stared blankly at the ceiling. It was ironic, how every time he thought of anything it linked back to that fucking word. 

His vision started to blur, whether from tears or sleep deprivation Danny couldn’t tell. The bitter laughter slowly grew more hysterical, as Danny thought of the hopelessness of the situation; or the emotional wreck that he himself was in. Soon the laughter died down into choked sobs as the severity of Chris’s disappearance set in once more, he was going nuts. When was the last time he ate?  Did something? When was the last time he properly slept?  Danny couldn’t remember. 

 

Every time he closed his eyes he heard the echos of Wallows cries, saw the fear etched on his face.  _ If only I wasn’t such a show off.  _ He saw Beth shouldering the burden of leading the now dysfunctional team, slowly losing hope.  _ If only I was more reliable.  _ He imagined Chris, alone, lost, unable to find his way home.  _ If only I was a better friend…   _

 

Lost in his own thoughts he failed to notice the water lighten as the sun rose, until his alarm started blaring loudly beside his bed. Wiping his tear stained face he stiffly sat up, his face returning to the emotionless blank it was the day before. 

 

His head throbbed and his body screamed at him to sleep; but Danny stood. Unsteadily and grimacing he made his way to the door.  He had things to do. Through a foggy mind and squinted eyes, he made his way through the painfully light hallway to the lift. It’s too late to sleep.

  
Besides, what’s another night of missed sleep? 


End file.
